dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Most Sensational Trial
Highschool DxD:A Most Sensational Trial is a fanfiction written by 'scrapbookofwasabi' and posted on November 13, 2016. It can be found here. Plot summary Unlike most DxD stories, this fanfiction has the world governments aware of the supernatural, yet most supernatural occurrences are covered up and hidden. However, the Japanese government has had enough, and launches an assault on Kuoh Academy. After evacuating Kuoh Academy, Rias, her peerage, and Irina and Xenovia stay behind to defend the school. Although they manage to slay over two hundred soldiers, the soldiers' sheer numbers and anti-devil weaponry allow them to overpower the defense. They are subsequently captured. Meanwhile in the United States, a happily married thirty-four year old attorney, James Bradley, is drawn into the conflict when his brother, Jeffrey Bradley, 44th President of the United States, sends him to Japan to represent Rias Gremory in their upcoming trial for murder. Along with co-counsel Willis Japhon, they end up representing Rias and her accomplices, and also end up with a surviving Raynare on their tail as well. As a result, the two end up getting entangled in many of the early machinations of DxD, and changing world politics. It's up to the reader to decide if it's for the good or worse. This fanfiction touches on themes of racism and prejudice in today's 'modern' society. Major characters ( OCs ) * James Bradley: A foul-tempered American criminal defense attorney. Called upon by his Presidential brother Jeffrey to serve as Rias Gremory's legal counsel in the murder trial. * Willis Japhon: James' co-counsel; a tax attorney. Very tech-savvy, slightly airheaded, and prone to referencing dank memes. * The Three Judges: The three judges of the High Court of Japan- Kazunari Takashi, Otonashi Honda, and Yamamoto Ichiro, who serves as the lead judge for the three. * Gerald Graham: Due to the fact that attorneys across Japan have either committed suicide or have threatened to when being called to serve for the trial, Gerald Graham, a renowned American courtroom giant, is called by his law firm, the international Rainier & Landon, to represent the Japanese government in the murder trial. * Heather Huynh: One of Gerald's co-counsel; hates devils very much. Is the archetype of the heartless lawyer. * Joshua Bradley: James' younger brother. * Claire Bradley ( nee Markovic ): James' wife, who later appears in the story. Major characters ( canon ) * Rias Gremory: Heiress to the Gremory family, currently the main defendant in the murder trial. * Akeno Himejima ( Himejima Akeno ): Rias' Queen, also a defendant. * Koneko Toujou ( Toujou Koneko ): Rias' Rook, also a defendant. * Irina Shidou ( Shidou Irina ): Exorcist of the Church, also a defendant. * Xenovia Quarta: Exorcist of the Church, also a defendant. * Issei Hyoudou ( Hyoudou Issei ): Rias' Pawn and the holder of the Sacred Gear Boosted Gear and the Red Dragon Emperor, also a defendant. * Yuuto Kiba ( Kiba Yuuto ): Rias' Knight and holder of the Sacred Gear Sword Birth, also a defendant. * Asia Argento: Rias' Bishop and an accomplice ( someone who participates in the commission of crime, even if they take no part in the actual offense. ) * Raynare: A fallen angel who Rias and her group have a feud with. Currently attached to the trial as an amicus curiae witness. Category:Fanon Story